


Luck ain't even lucky

by xCloudy_1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood & Gore, Bodyguard AU, Guns, Hurt & Comfort, I gave the Alcohol bunch some names XDD, M/M, Minor Character Death, Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCloudy_1412/pseuds/xCloudy_1412
Summary: "You wantmeof all people to protect a high profile transport?!"In which Shinichi wants to bring an underground organization to jail and Kaito just wants to live life peacefully. One of them doesn't get what he wants.





	Luck ain't even lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched Hitman's Bodyguard a few weeks ago and thought it would be a good idea to make Kaito body guard Shinichi. XD
> 
> This fic took so long to finish because between life and studies, I only had a handful of time to type and proofread plus my teacher just announced that we'll be having a mock exam on the 28th and my schedule is jam-packed orz so please do expect longer gaps between fics but I'll do my besty to regularly upload! 
> 
> The title is from Bon Jovi's _It's my life_ and yes, I'm still obsessed with him (and Kai's AMVs of his songs) and I have warnings for this fic including grammatical errors, misspellings, language, general violence, blood and gore (there are guns involved in this fic) and the like but other than that, you're good to go!
> 
> I'm not gonna stall you for any longer, read on~!

' _Dear Mum,_

_It's been a while since I've written to you, maybe a month or two? I sort of lost count but that's not the point, I'm in England right now, Manchester if you must know and I've been doing a considerable amount of progress with my search._

_I've recently attained concrete evidence against Gin's Organization and am waiting for the perfect opportunity to take it to court but for now I'll be laying low hopping countries as Gin had tried to assassinate me a couple of weeks ago, I managed to shake them off but I have to be on the constant run and I'm not sure if this letter will arrive to you, mum but I can only hope so._

_Please do send my regards and best wishes to Ran, I got her text. I'm happy for her marriage and I'm waiting for her to name her first born after me, just kidding!_

_I'll try to keep in touch but if worse comes to worst I might have to stop writing, I hope you understand and hope you don't worry yourself too much (wouldn't want to be the cause of your first ever permanent wrinkles) because I'll be alright._

_With love,  
Kudo Shinichi.'_

He wrote that letter months ago, in a motel just a little walk from Manchester, having just discovered that Gin could tamper with the phone signals thereby tracking his whereabouts so he had to result to letters.

Shinichi's been on the case for over 4 years now, chasing after an underground criminal syndicate that supposedly revolves around Dimitri Ginkonov, a Russian Business Man who's been taken to court a number of times but is always declared Not Guilty by the jury due to lack of concrete evidence or the witnesses end up dead or incapable of proper speech. 

Shinichi was a detective for the Interpol, he worked there for a good 3 years, 1 being an intern and 2 as a professional detective until he was tasked with Gin's case and had to travel around the world in search for concrete evidence. 

One thing led to another and Shinichi now stood at an empty abandoned warehouse west of Colorado, America wearing an inconspicuous attire of a gray button up, black jacket and a simple sports cap.

He stood at the middle of the dusty space, impatiently waiting for his 'simple' entourage.

By simple, he expected two personnel armed smartly with hidden weapons, ready for sudden action or spontaneous shooting but no, he overestimated the Interpol as a troop of heavily armed _too obvious_ men marched in, at the center stood a rather competent (or as close to competent in Shinichi's book because the pretentious trench coat he wore offered many weaknesses and openings) blonde haired British man with a hand gun holstered on his hip.

"Mr. Kudo Shinichi?" The Brit asked once he had gotten close and Shinichi's first impulse was to give him tea because of how britishly accented his voice was, 

"That is me and I do believe I specifically asked for your most competent men and not a rainbow colored banner squad?" Shinichi bit back with a dark quirked eyebrow, blue eyes scanning the (novice-like) armed men who stood unmoving like statues, stiff and rigid.

"These are our best men, Mr. Kudo and we would like for you to entrust us the evidence so that you can run along, I doubt you'd like to die painfully by Gin's hands?" Shinichi let out a sigh of disappointment as the brit's words echoed in the empty warehouse.

"Should you really be asking someone who's worked on this case for years that question? I will be the one to deliver the video tapes to the court and you're in charge of protecting me correct? Although I can hardly call this line-up worthy bodyguards." His words held back a bite as Shinichi stalked forward to stand a mere 2 feet from the Brit. 

"I will be the one to give it to court, I don't trust any of you and I won't be losing the evidence I worked painstakingly hard to get." With an air of finality, Shinichi retracted himself and cleared his throat. 

"Very well then," The blonde stammered out with a surprised expression (quite fitting on his otherwise stoic face actually), "Shall we go? We have prepared cars outside," Shinichi had to let out a groan at the offer but nonetheless followed along.

"Hakuba Saguru," The Brit greeted as soon as they entered the black armored car, along with them rode 6 other riot men and Shinichi didn't feel the slightest bit safe even with the heavy armory and guns, it just felt too _obvious_ like the Interpol just wanted to scream to the world that Kudo Shinichi was with them.

"I'm in charge of transporting you all the way to Ottawa, Ontario where you will present to the court the evidence you hold against Dimitri Ginkonov, infamously as Gin who the Interpol's been trying to dig up dirt on for the past 10 years with all his witnesses either dead or mentally insane, correct?" Shinichi didn't know why the Brit felt the need to repeat something overly obvious but maybe it was a trend for the police.

"Yeah," The undercover detective nodded his head, looking out the window to spy empty streets, deserted buildings and driverless cars. "We cleared the streets out," Hakuba informed and Shinichi had to physically bite down his tongue to repress the groan that threatened to bubble out. 

"Do you intend on killing us all?" Shinichi asked in the steadiest voice he could muster, "No one's dying today," Hakuba sniffed with pride and Shinichi could deduce that pride would kill the man someday, maybe even today.

They were 15 minutes into the silent drive with the leader of the squad, Sergeant Robins, phoning a call to HQ when an explosion happened by the side of the car, an innocent silver Toyota blew up as if it had motion sensors on it, causing the armored car to tip to the side, glass shattering and the smell of burning rubber permeated into the overturned car then the shots were fired.

At the back of Shinichi's head he heard a small _I fucking knew it._ , as Hakuba tackled him, throwing both their bodies to the ground in an attempt to shield Shinichi from the hail of bullets.

In an instant, half of the crew was dead. One had his entire ear chipped off from a bullet graze but alive, another had 3 bullets on each limb, another had a bullet shot hole pierced through his skull and out and more gory sights but the blood was Shinichi's least priority.

"Ground Squad Alpha, come in!" Hakuba hissed into his ear piece as the rain of bullets continued, "Ground Squad Alpha, currently engaged! Casualties at 17 out of 30 urgh!" A sickening splatter resounded from Hakuba's ear piece as the casualty count grew higher. "Dammit!" The blonde untangled himself from Shinichi, going in all fours and peering outside. "Stay behind me," Hakuba ordered strictly as he cocked his measly handgun, wavering and taking peeks outside with a grim expression that screamed out indecision and worry.

"I'll do cover fire," Shinichi stated, crawling towards the car door and initiated what was technically not cover fire as he ducked his head out, did a quick count of surrounding offenders and held up his wrist watch,

"What on earth do you think you're doing!" The blonde was faintly shrieking as Shinichi dived out, watch with a cross hair pointed at the gunmen and firing exactly 4 rounds of tranquilizer darts. "Cover fire!" Shinichi barked back as the gunmen fell with a thud, "Now move, you useless idiot!" Hakuba followed as he slunk behind him, shooting a couple of bullets towards wandering gunmen. 

"Alleyway!" Hakuba ordered, pointing at a nearby alley way as reinforcements for the opposite side came, initiating another round of bullets and once again, Hakuba jumped in for Shinichi. The detective heard a groan of pain as a bullet lodged itself onto the British male's left leg and shoulder blade while Shinichi himself received lovely grazes that nicked one or two arteries. 

They entered the damp and admittedly still bright alleyway as the remaining Interpol polices made their final stand, the sound of gunshots grew further and further as the duo stumbled away leaving only specks of blood behind them. 

"We need to get out of here," Shinichi breathed out as he cradled his excessively bleeding arm, "Indeed," Was all the Brit drawled out as he leaned against a grimy brick wall. "Motel Shangri-la, 4th floor, 5 streets down, 3 blocks left." Hakuba informed where they were going as he wrapped a makeshift bandage made out of his trenchcoat's ties around his bleeding leg. 

"Let's go," Shinichi mumbled, hand leaving its place from his shoulder and going to support the blonde as they staggered towards Motel Shangri-la. 

Motel Shangri-la was a beaten up, 6 story apartment complex that a land lord decided to make into a twisted motel. They had managed to get a room, despite bleeding to death. Shinichi watched as the blonde casually (and secretly) slipped a 100£ bill into the land lord's breast pocket as he showed him to their room.

Simple but perfect, not too obvious nor conspicuous as the perfectly placed windows with blinds gave them a perfect view of the streets for monitory purposes, one entrance with a peephole, two rooms and what not. It was an apartment and a rather good one, despite the obvious run down qualities Shinichi considered buying one vacant apartment if ever he would make it out alive of testimony.

"They stock some bandages," Hakuba informed holding a small roll of white bandages, "Take it, you need it more." Shinichi shooed him into the bathroom, "Do you need..." The detective trailed off as Hakuba pulled out scissors and a few other medical equipment, "No," The blonde mumbled weakly as he held the scissors in a shaking hand. 

Shinichi didn't quite know what to do but decided that the blonde needed privacy so he stepped out and into the living room and all was quiet except for the pained gasps and sickening noises that wafted from the bathroom. 

The detective busied himself by wrapping a simple handkerchief around his bullet grazes which helped the bleeding quite a lot. He made a mental note to disinfect it later after Hakuba was done with his business. 

The said Brit came out 30 minutes later with a face paler than the Artic Scenery Shinichi gazed upon during his world-wide goose chase, "The bathroom's free to use," The blonde mumbled as he collapsed on a dusty armchair, leg and arm freshly bandaged messily. 

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded his head and sunk into silence as Hakuba took deep breaths (to compose himself) before reaching for his phone, "Don't you dare," Shinichi growled out as he snacked the phone out of Hakuba's hand, "Don't you dare call the Interpol or anyone involved in it, if you haven't noticed we got into this shit because there's a mole in your midst and is also the reason why they know the Interpol's movements so I highly suggest if you value your life, don't call your lackeys." His words came off low and threatening, almost snarl-like. 

"Right," Hakuba stiffly nodded his head as maroon eyes reflected surprise and bewilderment, "That makes sense." 

They fell back into silence, both parties regaining their breath and strength (with Shinichi heavily disinfecting his bullet grazes with lots of peroxide and betadine) whilst constantly peering at either the doorway or the window as if to check if someone was creeping up onto them. 

"If it help," Shinichi started awkwardly, almost sheepishly after he finished disinfecting his wounds, "If you want help so badly, at least call someone out of the loop, outside of Interpol or government officials." He watched as a scowl made its way onto the blonde's features before it gradually changed to hope then into a grimace as Hakuba's frown grew increasingly bigger. 

"I might know someone who could help," Hakuba informed with the biggest hints of reluctance, "Then call them," Shinichi nodded his head as he watched Hakuba reach for his phone painstakingly slow, as if to decide whether or not it was a good idea to do whatever he was about to do. 

He had the mystery person's number on speed dial (Number 1, apparently), with the Caller ID flashing _'Kai-Love! <3'_ and Shinichi had to double check it because Hakuba Saguru didn't seem like the type of person to write Caller IDs like that.

2 miss calls and 15 rings later the person finally picked up, "Kai, listen—" Hakuba started but a voice similar to Shinichi's cut him off.

 _"Hello, Saguru-bocchan. To what failure do I owe such an esteemed call from the prestige likes of you to?"_ The person's tone was lightly mocking, with a sharp edge and a barely hidden bite. 

"This isn't a joke Kai, I need—" Again, Hakuba was cut off.

 _"No, fuck no, I am not helping you in anything."_ If Shinichi strained his ear, he could hear the faint sound of club music and what suspiciously sounded like rodeo calls. 

"Kai, please," Hakuba breathed out, almost pleadingly, "The bullies in the playground are hurting me and my friend so please help me." Now that, did not make any sense, Shinichi blinked twice as Hakuba's expression turned downright despairing.

There was a moment of silence as the other line went dead for a moment with only the sound of footsteps echoing from it, _"I want to make it clear that I still hate you for what you've done but goddamn Saguru, give me your address."_

Hakuba looked fairly happy at the person's reply, despite the obvious bite to his voice. "James Hilton's LH, Kai." The blonde answered and Shinichi heard a loud exhale of frustration from the other man before he hung up.

"Who was that?" The dark haired male questioned out, "Just the perfect guy for this type of job," Hakuba had a scrunch to his nose as he said his words making Shinichi doubt his claims, "His name?" He followed up.

"Better let him introduce himself to you," Hakuba answered before sinking back into the cushion to relax a bit. 

The clock ticked on for hours with Shinichi and Hakuba sitting adjacent from one another, the clock struck 2 when they finally heard the doorbell ring. Hakuba held a finger up to his lips while his other hand rested firmly on his handgun, he crept towards the door and took a peek into the tiny peephole before letting out a sigh of relief.

He swung the door open, "Get in." The blonde harshly pulled the mystery person in and closed the door with a slam and a lock. 

"You better have a good fucking reason to have the guts to ask me of all people to help," Shinichi could hear his own voice coming from the apartment's hallway but he didn't dare peek because he's been having a rather dreadful feeling ever since Hakuba called the person. Something like deja vu mixed with utter despair and odd familiarity. 

"Kai, if you still hold a grudge against me for that time—"

"It's not an _if_ Saguru, I still _**do**_." From what Shinichi could deduce, the person held a huge amount of hatred for Hakuba for whatever reason while Hakuba seems to hold a sort of remorse for the other.

"Okay, I understand and I take full responsibility but that was years ago, Kaito!" Hakuba's voice was borderline a cry, laced with desperation and hidden apologies.

"I trusted you, Saguru. I trusted you enough to reveal my client's name and plan! I _**never**_ reveal those types of informations to anyone," Shinichi had the feeling that if he doesn't step in soon he'd hear gunshots being fired for a totally different reason other than Shinichi.

"I know and I'm sorry for that! I was stupid and naive back then and I know you can't forgive me but just please, protect this man because God knows you're the only one capable of doing it and if you do succeed I _promise_ you'll never see or hear from me again," The tension coming from the hallway was almost suffocating as the two fell into a nail-biting silence, Shinichi idly thought that maybe Hakuba had choked the other to death or vice versa. 

"Fine," He heard an loud exhale coming from Hakuba, "Thank you," The Brit answered with the faintest hints of a smile edging his voice, "Don't thank me it doesn't suit you and your high horse." The other male's voice had gone considerably softer with almost a sense of fondness to them.

"Transport's in there, due to testify at Ottawa's Supreme Court for Gin," Hakuba informed and Shinichi had to stand up, he may be a fugitive right now but he couldn't forget his manners. The detective stood up and stalked towards the door to greet the person, 

The door slid open and Shinichi faced a man dressed sharply in a monochrome ensemble of a black turtleneck, grey jacket and dark blue slacks. His build was lean, underneath the long sleeves peeked muscles not too buff and not too flimsy, his hair was messy almost naturally as it looked windswept and as if someone ran their fingers through it a million times but his eyes, God his eyes were what caught Shinichi's attention. He couldn't place it, but if he were to compare it to something he'd have to say Twilight. 

Too bad his vocabulary wasn't as beautiful as his looks. 

"Oh fuck no," The man squeaked out as he fell back, "No, no, no, fucking no. Not you again!!" Shinichi had to raise an eyebrow in confusion as he knelt down, "Are you alright?" The detective asked with a scrunch to his eyebrows.

"He even sounds like me," The man whispered in horror as his twilight eyes widened into the size of maybe a small golf ball, "God, no." Shinichi made a move to help him up but as soon as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder he felt a sharp chop to the back of his head and all went black.

Shinichi fell sideways with a definitive thud while the other male scrambled to his feet and preferably out of the apartment, "Where do you think you're going?" Hakuba hissed out as he lugged an unconscious Shinichi towards the armchair.

"Away," Kai replied with an indignant noise, "From that coffin magnet," He pointed an accusing finger towards the figure that was sleeping rather peacefully.

"He's the transport, Kai." Hakuba looked done with his life as he placed Shinichi on the armchair, wincing as he aggravated his own wounds. "Whoa, there." Kai padded towards the blonde and placed a gentle against the brit's shoulder. "You've been an officer for years now and you still can't bandage yourself properly?" The man allowed himself a small chuckle as he forced the taller make to sit down so that he could tend to his wounds.

The familiar silence overtook them as Kai wrapped fresh bandages over his (now better stitched wounds) when Kai decided to talk, "I can't take the job, Saguru." 

"You have to," There was definitely exasperation in his voice as the blonde craned his neck up to look at Kai, "He's the only one who knows where he hid his evidence and he wants to testify to court, please."

"Have you fucking forgotten?! This bitch," He gestured to the rousing Shinichi who decided that now would be the perfect time to wake up and play dead (he found it hard actually because he wanted to smack Kai only a couple hundred times), "Almost ended my career only 26 times, scratch that 27! Fucking Prague, he almost killed my client ugh," 

Shinichi had every right to feel indignant because the run-in at Prague was _purely_ coincidental and it wasn't his fault that he stepped on a small land mine placed strategically for passersby, 

"I know but God, Kaito," So that was his full name, Shinichi liked the sound of it quite frankly, "You're the only one who can keep him alive, heck it's the only thing you're good at!" 

"Not true, I scored myself a job as a bartender a month ago. Got fired because I dumped an entire bottle of whiskey over an asshole," Shinichi didn't see the point in his argument but continued to listen otherwise.

"Please..." The blonde's voice was weak and pleading as the sound of shuffling and rustling echoed around, "I can't help him, I have to head back to HQ, find the mole and divert their attention from him, I can't protect him, I'm not capable enough and I trust you, I trust only you Kaito," 

Shinichi wondered if maybe the two had something going for them as he took a quick peek to see Hakuba's hand placed firmly on the other's shoulder while Kaito sat on the arm rest just a few inches from Hakuba, "I can't bring myself to forgive you, nor can I learn to love you again but fine, I'll do it. For old time's sake," The smile Shinichi saw was almost blinding as Hakuba rested his head against the other's shoulder, mumbling a small barely inaudible 'Thank you' followed by smooth French that caught Shinichi off-guard he physically shifted in his spot, 

_"Je t'aime encore," I still love you._

_"Je ne parle pas français," I don't speak French,_ Kaito automatically answered with a straight face, betraying no emotions or signs that he understood whatever Hakuba said.

 _"La honte," Shame,"_ Hakuba stood up and slowly made his way to the door, "I have to get back to HQ. I'll leave him in your care, Kai," 

The door opened and closed moments later and Kaito let out a soft sigh, "What am I going to do with you?" The man whispered out and Shinichi chose that moment to 'wake up', blinking slowly and raising his head.

"Good, you're awake." Kaito stood up and went over to him and Shinichi got a good view of his (rather well-built) torso, "I hate to be rushed but we need to leave this apartment soon," He bent down to eye level and Shinichi held his breath as confusingly hypnotic eyes stared at his figure. "You have a date with the court in Ottawa and we aren't going to make it on time if we dilly dally here plus I can literally hear mercenaries entering the complex and we really need to get out of here."

Shinichi was pulled up by the hand, "Oh," The male halted for a moment, "Kuroba Kaito, Triple A Bodyguard, your boon and the fucker who's life you've been making a living hell every time we meet," It was only appropriate to use the bodyguard's last name but Shinichi couldn't change Kaito to Kuroba no matter what he did as a stubborn emotion refused to let him.

"Those were all accidents," Shinichi exasperatedly exclaimed, "Bodies don't just flop down out of the blue, Mr. Kudo," 

"Shinichi, Mr. Kudo reminds me of my dad," Shinichi shook his head as he followed Kaito out of the apartment where indeed, mercenaries were making their way up the stairs. "Go!" Kaito led him by the back, a warm hand pressed hardly against Shinichi's spine as the bodyguard herded him up the stairs. 

Below them, Shinichi heard shouts and gunshots as the men followed after them. "Shit, just how gung-ho are they?" Kaito hissed out as he fished out a pair of black leather gloves from his duffel bag, "Keep running up, I'll be right behind you." That being said, the male descended down the stairway and Shinichi caught a glimpse of Kaito high-kicking and executing mixed martial arts and the most absurd thought crossed the detective's mind.

 _'Who knew Kaito could lift his legs over his head,'_ and Shinichi had to slap himself for that as he went up and ended up on the rooftop with a slightly disheveled Kaito trailing behind them. 

"Dead end, Kuroba!" Shinichi hissed out as he came to a screeching halt by the railings of the rooftop, "I don't think so~!" Kaito must have a few screws loose as he sang out, running straight towards him with no signs of stopping, "Hey, slow down! You're gonna hit me—" The man didn't stop instead, he grabbed onto Shinichi's waist and somersaulted onto the neighboring building's hanging fire escape. 

The metal beneath their feet creaked in protest at the sudden weight as Kaito let out a small cackle, "That was fun," He exclaimed as he hopped down, on top of a garbage bin and down onto solid ground. "Jump down, Shinichi, I'll catch you." He had his arms spread out wide as if to catch Shinichi and maybe if he jumped a little bit to the right he could land straight into it—

He jumped, rather 'flawlessly' as his rib hit the side of the fire escape, leg almost getting caught in between the bars and finally landing back first onto the large garbage bin, "I said jump not flop," Kaito was snickering as he helped Shinichi up, "I miscalculated," Shinichi let a huff out as he flicked a banana peel off of his shoulder. 

"Now we just have to make it to my car," Kaito ran forward passing by prowling men and local police who heard the commotion with Shinichi in tow, landing in front of a very family friendly tinted black Toyota Innova, "You're a professional bodyguard and you drive an Innova?" There was a bite of mockery to the detective's words as he stifled back a bark of laughter. 

"No one suspects a high profile person in a family car," Kaito had a small pout on his lips as he got in, ignited the engine and motioned for Shinichi to sit on the passenger's seat. "Damn, is this a 2012 model?" Shinichi nitpicked as he plucked a dust bunny from the side of the cushion, "Shut up, I don't usually drive around. I just got back from Budapest and drove all the way from Texas to save your sorry ass, I didn't have time to buy a new car," Behind them shots were fired, aimed at the Innova, some hitting the taillights and back bumper but they managed to escape far enough to lose them.

Despite its shoddy appearance, the car drove smoothly as Kaito took twists and turns through the streets in an attempt to confuse whoever might be following them. "No doubt they got the plate number, we'll have to find another vehicle," 

"And how do you propose we do that? I suppose you have the money to buy a brand new car?" Shinichi crossed his arms (admittedly painfully) as he leaned back, spying a bag of expired and melting Hershey's Chocolates in the back seat. "Do you clean this car?" He scrunched his nose in disgust as he stepped on what seemed to be a weeks-old grilled cheese sandwich. 

"I just got back from Budapest," Kaito repeated with a whine as he briskly pressed on the brakes causing Shinichi to lurch forward and smack his face against the dashboard. "What is wrong with you?" Shinichi hissed out rubbing a sore spot on his forehead. "Come on, tough guy. We gotta change cars," The bodyguard seemed to hold no remorse as he parked in a rather empty parking lot that housed three other cars.

"Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do," Shinichi watched in horror as Kaito approached a rundown Chevy Impala with a small suspicious looking pouch in hand. 

"Desperate times call for desperate needs," Was all Kaito said before he fished out two pick locks and unlocked the car door within the matter of seconds, "Tada~," Shinichi held no sense of awe as he slipped into the passengers seat, "This is illegal, we are returning this car after all this business," Kaito started the car up and they were on their way.

"Ottawa's quite a long way away so you can rest for now," Kaito whispered out and Shinichi had to blink to keep himself awake, true he hadn't gotten proper rest as he had flown in to America all the way from Japan and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep for the past few days, "Get some rest," was the last thing Shinichi heard before he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

_In his dreams, he dreamt of Venice._

_Long arched bridges, the sound of water rushing through canals, streets adorned with brick wall buildings decorated beautifully with hanging flowers, the gondolas passing by and one man with the most confusing eyes frantically overlooking a passing gondola with a foreign client and maybe, that was where Shinichi first saw him._

_The light rays kissed his hair making it seem more chestnut than dark chocolate as sweat glistened down his fine features. Shinichi couldn't remember what he was saying back then but he did know that Shinichi had slipped and let go of his croquette that landed on his client's suit which caused enough distress to almost fire Kaito from the job._

_To be honest, Shinichi had paid more attention to how Kaito looked underneath the sun as if he was some sort of modern angel than how the other man had glared at him._

_Obviously, a security guard dropped dead seconds later having eaten poison from the croquette (Shinichi didn't realize that Gin had found his whereabouts and was planning on killing him with a new type of poison called Apotoxin and he just narrowly escaped death) and he never got the chance to apologize to Kaito after he solved the murder and fled as he found shady men lurking in the shadows._

_He had thought that that would be the first and last time he would see the Triple A Bodyguard but he was mistaken, his favorite meeting with him would have to be Paris—_

* * *

Shinichi was startled awake by the sound of gunshots piercing their windshields and Kaito's hands grabbing him, "Fucking shit!" Kaito let out a small growl as he ducked out of the car with Shinichi in between his arms. "They shot the tires, they shot the fucking tires," Kaito leaned against the hood of the car as he took a peek to the side only to get a graze on his cheek.

"5 men, 3 heavy machine guns, 2 handguns, all lit up with intentions of killing," Kaito listed out as he pulled out what looked like a handgun but it looked too bulky to be a handgun, "Stay low, don't make a noise and don't come out until I say so, okay?" Kaito's eyes were lit with a weird fire that left no room for arguments as the bodyguard threw himself sideways on the count of three, firing a round of what Shinichi thought was bullets but he didn't smell smoke from the nozzle nor gun shells but he did hear a definitive grunt from three of the gunmen as they dropped their guns. 

"Shit, out of cards." Kaito cussed out and Shinichi didn't want to ask why he used cards as bullets now so instead Shinichi stood up, cocked his tranquilizer watch and shot the remaining two with the last of his darts. "I specifically asked you to not come out!" Kaito squeaked out as he nursed an asphalt burn on his arm, "If I hadn't knocked the last two out you'd be no different from Swiss Cheese." He fought back, resetting his watch and digging through his pockets for any spare needles. Kaito let out an exasperated sigh as he turned to their beaten up Impala and was able to retrieve his duffel bag before it exploded, like bursting into flames type of explosion knocking the two backwards and onto each other with Kaito on top of Shinichi.

"Goddammit," Kaito murmured from his place at Shinichi's chest, the small rumble and hot breaths causing Shinichi's cheeks to color ever so lightly. "Get off maybe?" Shinichi asked as Kaito's nose poked his collarbone, lips pressed against his upper pectoral and any more would be considered indecent to Shinichi, the bodyguard lifted himself up with small puffs of air, sweat glistened under the pale moonlight and Shinichi felt the phantom breeze of Venice sweep pass him. 

"We need to find a hiding place," Kaito got off him and Shinichi felt the slightest bit colder than before, "There should be nearby motels or apartments we can spend the night at. If we continue driving they'll find us." Good logic, but knowing Gin he'd have his men prowling around inside and outside the city. "We should take a detour and go through South Dakota," Shinichi suggested as Kaito led him down the road and towards a secluded motel named 'Motel Sunrise'. 

They got a ground floor room, Kaito sat by the doorway fiddling with his monstrosity of a gun. "Why do you use those paper cards?" Shinichi asked, sitting on the bed (the motel only offered one bed rooms so that meant either they slept together or one takes the couch which was smaller than half of a billiards table). "Aluminum, actually." Kaito answered as he dug through his duffel bag to fish out rolled up cards, "And I don't use bullets because I make it my motto not to kill," Now that was gold.

"Forgot about Hong Kong? I specifically remember you snapping the neck of an attacker," Shinichi let out a puff of disdain at his hypocrisy, "He held my client at gunpoint, I had to do something about it." Kaito defended as he loaded his gun, "And it was only once, God you make me sound like a murderer." 

"Moscow? Amsterdam? Thames?" Shinichi could list down many situations wherein the man in front of him had ended others lives more so often than what he gave off.

"Terrorist bomber, Bioterrorism, Fish Advocate doubling as a drugs smuggler!" Kaito listed down with a growl as he placed his gun into a seemingly shallow pocket but seemed to have swallowed the entire gun whole. 

"Still, they could have had reasons, they could have had families," Shinichi frowned at Kaito's nonchalance, "Killing is still killing, it's a crime and punishable by the law,"

"Are you saying to let my clients die?" Kaito bit back with scowl, "I have to protect my clients, that's my code and I will do whatever it takes to fulfill it." Shinichi shook his head and went to take a shower as Kaito peeked through the blinds. 

When Shinichi finished his shower, he came to a sight of Kaito surfing through pictures on his phone. "Lover?" Shinichi took a peek at the photo the bodyguard was looking at which displayed a messy haired girl with bright gray eyes paired up with Kaito as they made a heart shape with their hands. "No one alive," Kaito mumbled darkly with a shut of his phone, stalking over to the bathroom leaving Shinichi with confusing guilt. 

Shinichi retired first, crawling into the dust mite filled bed with much discomfort. He tossed and turned for a few moments before settling into the most comfortable position which was half bent forward draped over his only pillow and his legs were curled back as the dust mites seemed to love the lower portion of the bed. The detective listened to the faint pitter-patter of the water coming from the bathroom, Shinichi faced towards the doorway as if to diligently keep guard while Kaito bathed.

The aforementioned male came out half-naked with a towel lazily laid on top of his hair, Shinichi had turned around to the sound of the door creaking open and he almost regretted it because Kaito's pants clung onto his wet legs yet managed to slide down tantalizingly to show the tip of the dark hair that resided just a little bit under the waistband. Kaito was lean yet sported a rather muscular build, arms strong from martial arts, a toned abdomen, smooth and slightly tan pectorals and Shinichi swallowed back his collecting saliva. 

"Mind wearing a shirt?" The detective croaked out after a minute of silence while Kaito ran a towel through his messy hair, mussing it up even more. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" The bodyguard's tone was low and teasing, borderline purring as he sauntered over to sit down by the edge of the bed. "Fuck off," Shinichi turned around and pulled the blanket up to his chin regrettably so as his chin began to itch from the rough texture. He heard a small chuckle from Kaito before everything went silent. The bed springs squeaked at another weight on the other side of the bed and Shinichi unconsciously shifted away towards the edge of the bed. 

Kaito slept quietly, as opposed to Shinichi's image of him, he expected more rambunctious snoring or a widespread position yet the bodyguard slept on his stomach, hand shoved underneath his pillow most probably holding his card gun, cheek pressed against the pillow as he let out slow exhales and puffs of breath. In his sleeping state, Shinichi couldn't help but call him 'peaceful' as the always present tension on his shoulders dissipated and the scrunch on his face disappeared. Shinichi found himself listening to Kaito's soft breaths like a lullaby lulling him to sleep.

* * *

_"Maybe, you're gonna be that one that saves me."_

* * *

Shinichi woke up to no warmth by his side and Kaito conversing to someone on his phone.

"Please tell me you have some good news stocked up because I've been going through some shit over here," Kaito spoke in a hushed tone as if wary not to wake (the already awake) Shinichi, 

_"I don't consider it good news but I've managed to spread out Interpol's personnel over different states meaning you'll encounter, hopefully less men through your journey but in exchange they've gotten access to public CCTVs meaning they'll be able to see every street in America,"_ The British accent that resounded from Kaito's flip phone oozed off tiredness as Shinichi deciphered that Hakuba most probably had not gotten any sleep last night making the detective feel rather guilty to have slept like a log beside his supposedly boyfriend? 

"Thanks for the info, if you're free stop by Motel Sunrise." Kaito snickered out with a rather sullen expression as he prepared black jackets with hoodies, caps and other face hiding items, "Yeah, I know mom," Kaito joked out with a hint of smile, "I won't get killed, not yet at least," The bodyguard hung up and turned to wake Shinichi up with a chirp and a loud "Good morning! I bought some breakfast burritos from the supermarket nearby, eat up and prepare yourself." 

Shinichi sat up with a nod, patting down his nonexistent bed head and padding towards the bathroom to freshen up.

Halfway through their breakfast of cold, almost frozen breakfast burritos the doorbell rang and Kaito opened it to a very disheveled, very distraught Hakuba Saguru.

The blonde had lost all of his poise and pridefulness Shinichi encountered in his first meeting as blonde eyebrows scrunched with worry and pale lips down turned with fear, "Are you injured?" Was the first thing the Brit asked as soon as Kaito closed the door behind him. 

"A few burns and grazes but I'll live," Kaito spoke in a soft voice, coaxing Hakuba to sit with them at their small coffee table sized dining table, "You, on the other hand, don't look so peachy. Did you sleep last night?" The bodyguard casually split his magically heated burrito with the blonde who accepted it graciously.

"Nope," Hakuba replied with a mouthful of tortilla, beans and beef, "Kept me in the interrogation room for hours after I returned then right after that I had to deviate the troops from your location and Superintendent Chaki was watching me carefully so I couldn't simply leave early. Something tells me he's the mole and I only got off work earlier 4 AM so I squeezed in a 20 minute sleep before I went here." Shinichi didn't know how he pulled it off but the blonde spoke in straight English even with a mouthful of food.

"I'm guessing you haven't bathed or eaten over the course of the past 10 hours?" Kaito reluctantly ask scrunching his nose as he did smell the sweaty scent that came from the Interpol operative, "Go take a bath after breakfast, I'll go buy us some more food." Hakuba nodded his head gratefully as he swallowed his breakfast and practically ran to the bathroom. 

"Now what was his size again? God I hope the supermarket sells XL underwear," Kaito shuffled to the bedroom to retrieve a coat and a cap, as well as what looked like a fake credit card, "Just how illegal are you?" Shinichi voiced out with an incredulous look as Kaito flashed 3 fake credit cards at him, "Illegally Attractive." Kaito agreed with a hum before exiting the room leaving Shinichi alone to bang his head against the wooden table.

30 minutes passed and Kaito still hadn't returned, Hakuba finished his shower first even, coming out in the same white button up-brown pants-pretentious trench-coat ensemble which was what he wore for 24 hours straight but somehow smelt better than he had the first time Shinichi saw him. 

"You just gotta love Kaito's homemade body wash," Hakuba sighed out as he toweled through his blonde locks with Kaito's designated towel. Shinichi sat at the dining table still (it was the cleanest place in the entire motel room) and contemplated for a moment about asking Hakuba about his relationship with Kaito. 

"You guys seem close," Shinichi stated with a cringe at how forced his words sounded, Hakuba had hung his towel by the side of the room when Shinichi spoke and he almost hit his own face with a hanger, "Excuse me?" The Brit exclaimed with a red face, staring at the detective with wide eyes. 

"I just thought that maybe you two are lovers or something," Shinichi mumbled out with a downcast gaze, "Forget it, sorry I asked." 

"No, no, it's quite alright," Hakuba reassured him, taking a seat in front of the other male, "I don't mind, I get that question quite often in different variations." Was that an implication that they were an item? 

"But no, we aren't dating," Shinichi didn't know why he felt so relieve at his words, "Well, we used to be a couple but not anymore," There was a wistful tone to Hakuba's voice as his gaze turned unfocused, as if he was remembering something from the past, "We dated for 5 years, we met each other in elementary school Kaito approached me because I was such a loner back then, he was my first ever friend if you will," Hakuba held a fond smile as he traced circles on his lap, "He always stuck up for me like a big brother and was there for every one of my milestones, no one can replace him in my life," 

Shinichi couldn't help but admire the immense amount of love radiating from Hakuba even with the slow stabbing pain he felt blooming on his chest, he had reaffirmed that Hakuba Saguru did indeed love Kaito and maybe the bodyguard felt the same. 

"Why did you break up? You both look like you love each other still," His words were slow almost hesitant as he didn't desire to pursue the topic any further due to the gradually increasing pangs he felt but he needed closure, he wanted the sick satisfaction to know the reason on why they broke up.

Hakuba's eyes darkened significantly, clouded with a veil of remorse and regret. "That sounds a bit personal doesn't it?" The brit's words were spoken low as a frown made its way onto his face, a tense moment passed before Hakuba's shoulders sagged, "I know you mean well and I want to honor that," Shinichi almost perked up at his words, "The reason we broke up is—" 

The door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Kaito holding messed up plastic bags, "Time's up, fuckers. They found us," Kaito crossed the room towards his duffel bag where he packed essentials such as food, some toiletries and other stuff. Hakuba shut his mouth as he jumped into action, "How many?"

"Knocked out two snipers, one on the adjacent building, another a street down." Kaito started with a huff, massaging his slightly bruised knuckles, purple from abuse without gloves. "Three gunmen disguised, one in the parking lot, one in the storage room of the supermarket and the other one was the receptionist!" Shinichi stood up and took a peek outside, ready to leave on Kaito's signal.

"Plus they placed a C4 underneath the mat outside, I disarmed it but who knows if they placed more," Kaito gave himself a moment to breathe as he wore his leather gloves and stalked towards the door, "On the count of three, we run for a nearby car. I'll break in and we'll drive away," Hakuba cocked his gun with a stiff nod, jaw tensed with anticipation. "Shinichi, you stay behind me. Don't go before me or without me, if anyone shoots use me as a shield." Shinichi let out a sound of protest, "I am not using you as a meat shield," The detective hissed out as Kaito silently opened the door. 

"Fine, but if I see people shooting at you don't be surprise if I jump in front of it," Shinichi let out a growl at the lack of self-preservation but didn't have enough time to respond as Kaito began his countdown and on 'three' he slammed the door open just in time for Gin's men to notice them.

"There they are!" One of the lackeys shouted out as the trio shot forward towards the nearest car which was a rundown Benz, black and still functional, "Saguru, cover me!" Kaito exclaimed as he dove down to pick the car's lock, "On it!" Hakuba emerged from the side of the car, shooting with rather good accuracy and within minutes half of Gin's men were down. "Got more bullets?" Hakuba asked as he sifted through his pockets in search for bullets, "Do I look like I carry bullets with me?" Kaito let out a shrill victory cry as he got the door open, "Get the fuck in!" Hakuba took the passenger's seat so Shinichi had to take the back seat (much to his displeasure).

"Shit," A bullet cracked the window, hitting the rear mirror and ricocheting onto the open ashtray, "Shinichi, get down!" Kaito hissed out as he backed up and ran over over a gunman, Shinichi followed and ducked down as a rain of bullets came once more and from his spot behind Kaito's seat, he saw small splatters of blood on the cracked Windows as bullets grazed Kaito's cheeks and ears, "Fuck!" The bodyguard let out a howl of pain as a bullet hit his shoulder blade and another one lodged itself on his left thigh and another grazed his knuckle. "Kaito!" Hakuba exclaimed as they drove away, "Enter that alley," The blonde guided them through tight alleyways, left and right until Shinichi couldn't follow anymore and they managed to lose the men. 

"Kaito," Hakuba exclaimed as the bodyguard tore a piece of his own shirt to wrap around his knuckles, "We have to stop somewhere, you're bleeding out," The blonde ordered as they pulled up at an empty street way, "Where are we?" Kaito asked as he cradled his bleeding shoulder and Shinichi unconsciously gripped onto his seat. "Just entered South Dakota, I'd say we're in Vermillion," Kaito had the nerve to let out a whine, "I wanted to visit the Badlands and go hiking for once," Hakuba gave his injured shoulder a small push which elicited a pained grunt from Kaito, "Easy on the goods," Kaito was about to start driving when Shinichi spoke up, "Let me drive, your hands are injured," Kaito gave him a complicated glance before signing and doing a complicated maneuver to land beside Shinichi, "The wheel's yours."

Shinichi drove forward until he realized he had no idea where to go, "Keep going, all the way to Yankton. I'll give you directions when we get there," Shinichi nodded silently, "Where are we going?" The detective asked as Hakuba assumed a praying position, "One of my safe houses..... ish, just pray that _she_ isn't there," Kaito spoke with a sullen expression as he copied Hakuba and Shinichi almost didn't want to know who he was pertaining to. "Is the person really that bad?" Shinichi questioned out the the blonde who finished his rapid prayers, "Last time I saw her she made me believe that my own head was guillotined," Hakuba's left eye twitched ever so slightly, "I thought I was dead for a moment," There was evident fear written all over the brit's face,

"Does it have something to do with your break up with Kaito?" Both parties fell silent, with Kaito pointedly glaring at the back of Hakuba's head who was staring out the window with a burning gaze, "Something like that," Kaito answered his question before they all fell silent. 

The detective drove for another couple of minutes until they reached Yankton, a breezy city with a small dock and white walled houses. "Take a left after the bridge," Kaito led the way until they stopped by a two-story summer villa with a brown porch and a homey atmosphere, Kaito went first, stumbling and staggering towards the patio where he was about to unlock the door but it twisted open and Shinichi swore the other two groaned simultaneously.

"Mom?" Kaito hesitantly called out as he shuffled in, disappearing into the house and moments later, Shinichi heard a crash and a loud thud. Naturally, the detective rushed in to check on Kaito and was greeted by the sight of a fairly young looking woman with short hair and lavender eyes wielding a broken plate like a dagger, 

"Kaito! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" The women spoke in  
slightly Japanese accented English as she threw away the broken shard, said bodyguard was on the ground cradling his injuries as he let out a whimper, "I literally called out to you before I entered," The woman's gaze turned piercing when she spotted Shinichi (in extension Hakuba too who was looming behind the shorter detective). 

"Hakuba-kun," The woman drawled out with an undercurrent that screamed 'murder', "How nice it is to see you," 

"You too, Mrs. Kuroba," Hakuba spluttered out in cold sweat, hands wringing his trench coat nervously, "It's been years, hasn't it?" Mrs. Kuroba hummed out as she went back to stirring her curry pot, looking as if she was making poison instead of dinner. "Yes, indeed," Hakuba shrunk back, moving to pick the injured Kaito up but Shinichi beat him to it with speed he never knew he possessed. 

His quick actions seemed to have caught the woman's attention as her facade changed drastically, "My Kaito! You didn't tell me you brought over a new boyfriend, I would have taken out the baby photos~," Both Shinichi and Kaito choked at her words with Shinichi looking half-dead and Kaito looking ready for burial. 

"Mom, he's not— we're not a couple!" Kaito flailed his arms, causing the bullet to push deeper into his muscle and in turn oozing out more blood. "You're injured, God Kaito talk to me about these things first!" Mrs. Kuroba retreated to the back room to fetch out a first aid kit and the moment she left, Hakuba collapsed on a seat. 

"That was scary," The Brit shakily mumbled out, "At least she hasn't brought out the fake blood yet," Kaito offered and Hakuba agreed while Shinichi just blinked. 

"Kaito, introduce me to your boyfriend!" The woman exclaimed as she reentered the room, "Not my boyfriend! He's my client, just a client!" Kaito vehemently denied her claims and Shinichi couldn't help the small frown that made its way onto his lips. 

"I'm Kuroba Chikage, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," Chikage gave Shinichi a warm smile which would have made the detective feel all warm and welcomed if she wasn't in the middle of extracting a bullet from Kaito's arm, "Ow! Fuck!" Kaito let out a hiss of pain as the scissors dug into his bullet wound, "Language Kaito!" Chikage chided out as she popped the bullet out onto a metallic saucer, "Now strip down your pants!"

Shinichi averted his gaze for the sake of propriety as Kaito reached for his pants, "Feel free to watch," The bodyguard had the nerve joke out as he suggestively wiggled his eyebrows and it would have been weird if Kaito wasn't so damn handsome. 

"I'd rather not," Hakuba snorted out as he averted his gaze, "I wouldn't want to see the smallest banana on earth," Shinichi cursed the Brit in 20 different languages for he only fueled the detective's morbid curiosity even more. 

Contrary to what Hakuba said, Kaito had a decent sized 'banana'. His dark blue boxer didn't really give that much of a description but seeing the man in nothing but boxers gave Shinichi a confusing feeling and it was ruined the moment his gaze traveled downwards towards the bloody bullet wound that Chikage was currently tending to. 

"How do you even get these wounds? I thought you were in Paris revisiting your father's favorite performance hall?" Kaito visibly twitched at her words, "I did visit it, as well as the Eiffel and God for the fourteenth time it's so small! I tried to take a picture standing and some guide offered to take a picture from _below_! They angled it to make the tower look bigger and if that isn't a fraud I don't know what is." Shinichi had to agree, 

"It is smaller than the Empire State, can't expect too much from it," Shinichi nodded his head in agreement (though still preferred the Eiffel for reasons only Shinichi knew) as Chikage finished wrapping Kaito's bandages, "You aren't allowed to move around at least for tonight!" Chikage boomed out with hands on her hips, seating a fully clothed Kaito at the dining table.

"We need to leave soon, if we stay put for too long they might catch up, I don't want to risk harming Mrs. Kuroba," Hakuba answered and Chikage gave the trio a borderline foxy smirk, "I can hold a fort, who do you think you're talking to? Kaito didn't just magically learn Taekwondo and kick-boxing." Chikage held a sadistic spark in her eyes as Kaito shuddered so hard he rocked his own chair. 

"True," Hakuba nodded his head, "I suppose we could stay for the night, I smelled curry when I entered. Is it curry Friday today?" Chikage gave an enthusiastic nod as she stirred through the brown dish, "You guys go ahead and freshen up, I'll prepare dinner," The woman turned her back as she collected plates and utensils, Hakuba stalked over to the bathroom in a quick attempt of getting out of the tense atmosphere. 

"I'm gonna go lie down in my room," Kaito stumbled out of the room and up the stairs leaving Shinichi with Chikage.

"I'll help," Shinichi offered awkwardly as he scrambled to collect the plates and glasses, "Thank you, dear!" Chikage gave him a smile as she handed over the plate, "You're so thoughtful~, unlike some people I know." Her voice was raised up high as if to let Kaito and Hakuba overhear. 

"I wouldn't mind if you were Kaito's boyfriend," The lady let out a giggle as Shinichi's hands almost let go of the China with surprise, "Excuse me?!" The detective hacked and choked on his own spit, hurriedly placing the plates down. 

"I don't mind if you become Kaito's boyfriend," Chikage repeated slower as if she was talking to a baby, "You may not think of things like this but I did see the way you look at Kaito and it might not be there yet but I believe that you're on your way to falling in love," Shinichi stared at her with mouth agape, 

"I hate to disappoint you but I'm not falling in love with Kaito," The detective shook his head and gingerly helped her serve the curry, "I do appreciate his effort and his tenacity at keeping me alive but I can't see myself in a romantic relationship with him," 

Chikage clicked her tongue with a small pout, "And I thought I'd be able to get Kaito to move on from Saguru-kun," That was information Shinichi could probably live happily without.

"He keeps calling me in the dead of the night crying about that blasted Brit and it's getting annoying! I'd never welcome Saguru back into the family, to speak frankly but Kaito doesn't want to move on!" Chikage let out a sigh as she took out a pitcher of what looked like chocolate milk. 

"What caused their breakup, Mrs. Kuroba?" Chikage held an expression of well-hidden sadness, teeth sinking down onto her lower lip as she threaded her hands together, wringing and fidgeting nervously. 

"Later, after lights' out. Kaito doesn't like bringing up the past," Chikage gave him a weak smile as she hollered for the other two. 

Dinner was filled with chatters (from Kaito and Chikage), fearful expressions (from Hakuba) and blatant ignoring (from Shinichi who was still bothered by Chikage's words).

Hakuba offered to wash the dishes but Chikage shooed him away with a glare and a cleaver knife, "Hurry up and get to bed, make sure to lock your door or else the Phantom Lady might kill you in your sleep," Shinichi didn't know if Chikage was a saint or the devil but he sure as hell knew never to get on her bad side. 

"Get some rest, Kaito. It'll help your wounds, goodnight," The mother placed a gentle kiss against Kaito's forehead before ushering him up the stairway and into his room. Chikage came back with a photo album clutched tightly in her pale hands. 

"Sit down, dear. It's gonna be a long story," Chikage prepared a pot of jasmine tea, pouring him a cup and sliding it over.

"Where should I start?" Chikage gave him a tight-lipped smile, "Probably from the beginning? You do know that Kaito met Saguru in elementary school right?" Shinichi nodded his head slowly, remembering his earlier conversation with Hakuba. 

"Well, they had another friend. Her name was Nakamori Aoko, the daughter of a close friend. She and Kaito have known each other since they were babies! Aoko often came to play during the weekends and they were practically inseparable," Chikage opened the torn sepia photo album and showed him the first picture, it showed two babies swaddled in a pure white blanket with a clock tower overlooking them from behind then the next photo were Kaito and the girl, Aoko having a tea party together with stuff toys and plastic utensils and the now slightly grown up Aoko reminded Shinichi so much of his own childhood friend, Mouri Ran who he had admittedly forgotten about as she had moved on with life after the second year of Shinichi's 'disappearance'.

"She was a very straightforward and high tension girl, she stuck by Kaito's side throughout every milestone. Through his first ever magic trick," Chikage offered a photo of a tiny Kaito making doves appear out of nowhere with small Aoko clapping in the background, 

"His first ever trip to the Aquarium," Another photo with Kaito crying with Aoko snickering and offering him a handkerchief in front of a huge aquarium, 

"Their first ever plane trip! They visited Saguru's hometown in Manchester," The photo showed Kaito, Aoko and Saguru holding hands with one another as the plane prepared for take off, 

"And even his father's death," Chikage let out a small sigh as she showed the black and white photo of a dull Kaito holding onto a picture of his father with Aoko and Saguru bawling beside him. 

"The three were inseparable and it continued on for years, they remained friends throughout all their adversaries and I'm proud to have watched them grow up together," The woman held a fond smile as she flipped the pages, showing the trio throughout the years.

First day of school, Elementary School, High School, Kaito's First Ever Magic Show, Aoko's piano recitals, Hakuba's fencing competitions, Senior Prom and then suddenly the photos stopped.

"They all chose different professions," Chikage informed, "Aoko became a pianist doubling as a journalist, Saguru went on to be an inspector then later an Interpol Operative and Kaito, he was supposed to pursue a career as a magician but something changed in him, I highly suspect it has something to do with his father but I can't be sure but he applied to be a bodyguard, he asked me to teach him how to fight and how to protect, he was good at it admittedly. He climbed the ranks and was rated a Triple A Bodyguard and one more successful client and he'd be an S-rank," 

Chikage took a sip of her cold tea as if to prepare herself, "To be an S-rank bodyguard, you have to accumulate 100 successful clients without a break in the streak. Kaito was at 99, he was at the top of his game until his 100th client." 

"Was it Nakamori Aoko?" Shinichi asked in a soft tone as if careful not to hurt the other person, Chikage nodded her head with a forlorn look. 

"Aoko was a journalist, correct? She was in the process of digging up dirt on an ambassador who was internationally known for illegally trafficking young women from Hong Kong to Japan and even the US," Shinichi dreaded to hear her next words because it sounded all too relatable, too _familiar_.

"She had managed to get a trade on tape, she had the evidence in her hands and all she had to do was take it to court," Shinichi held his breath, the story was too familiar, the story was too much like something he knew by heart, too _relatable_.

"The ambassador caught wind of what she possessed and set his sights on killing her," Shinichi didn't want to hear more, it was becoming twisted as if he was just a duplicate, as if he was a second chance—

"And Kaito took the job."

Shinichi would have laughed, he would have doubled over laughing at the coincidences but he couldn't as something indescribably horrifying held him in place. 

"He took the job and was successful, until Saguru messed it all up." Chikage's lavender eyes deepened by a shade, turning the radiant hues into a dark somber violet, "You do know they've spent their entire childhood with one another and that they treasure one another, yeah?" Shinichi still had a few motor skills in him despite being like a statue so he nodded.

"Around this time, Kaito and Saguru have been dating for 5 years and counting? I think so, I made it a point to erase Saguru from all our memories after their break up but not the point," Chikage waved her hand rigidly before continuing, "Kaito trusted Saguru, he loved him enough to share private information including the name of his client and his plans," Shinichi did vaguely remember Kaito saying something like that in an outburst.

"But Saguru," Chikage's grip on her cup tightened to the point where the China screeched underneath her finely painted nails, "He belittled all that trust and told his superiors, he was swayed by the promises and flattery he received from the higher ups and told them all about Kaito's plans," Wow, now Shinichi wanted to strangle Hakuba because he knew for a fact that Kaito had laid himself bare to the Brit and he threw it away for a petty promotion? No, no he had to stay rational, every story had another side, surely, probably.

"Naturally, a spy overheard and you should know what happens next,"

"They were almost to court, one measly car ride away and they would be secured but it didn't happen," Chikage looked down, swirling a spoon through her tea.

"Nakamori Aoko died at exactly 10:32 AM in the morning, a street away from the Supreme Court, cause of death is a .45 caliber bullet to her head." 

Shinichi felt dread swallow him whole as he thought of one Kuroba Kaito, sitting beside the girl who's been with him practically since birth, watching as her head exploded like a twisted water balloon with the blood splattering everywhere, on the window, on his impeccable suit, on the cushions, everywhere. 

"I," Shinichi stuttered to reply as the mental image forever engraved itself in his mind.

"That triggered their break up. Kaito knew that they weren't mean for each other, he knew that Saguru wasn't the right person to show his everything to and even though they love each other, it wasn't enough." Chikage's next words haunted Shinichi even after their conversation ended and the detective was safely tucked in the guest room.

_"They didn't trust one another with their lives,"_

* * *

_"Backbeat the word is on the street that the fire in your heart is out."_

* * *

Shinichi had a restless sleep, his little chat with Chikage ended around half past 2 in the morning and he had retired to bed around 2:40 AM. 

The guest room was surprisingly clean, dusted and cleaned spotless. The bed was smooth and fluffy, the complete opposite of the motel beds he previously slept at. There were no traces of dust mites or dirt but Shinichi found it harder to sleep than when he slept at the dirty motel.

The moon was sinking down, obviously in preparation for the sun who was just barely peeking through the horizon. Shinichi remained awake with slow blinking eyes, tracing shapes on the uneven ceiling paint. 

_"They didn't trust one another with their lives,"_

Chikage's words echoed in the detective's cranium as he turned to face the window, watching as the sun slowly ascended into the sky.

Shinichi felt rather guilty, he felt horrified at his own mixed emotions because, he felt _relieved_ to know that Hakuba and Kaito didn't have a perfect relationship and they wouldn't work together, he felt _happy_ to know that Kaito knew for a fact that Hakuba wasn't for him, he felt _horrified_ at how he felt all those positive emotions at the demise of the two's love.

The sun was up in the sky when Shinichi fell into restless sleep, floating in the shallow shores of dreams where breezes were gentle and soothing.

"Shinichi, wake up!!" 

He heard a voice distinctly like his and the detective woke himself up to see Kaito leaning against the doorway with card gun cocked, ready to shoot.

"They found us, we need to leave!" Kaito staggered over with one hand pressed against his thigh, "Saguru's fighting them off but we need to leave, back door. Now." 

The detective didn't need a repeat as he jumped to his feet and exited the room with Kaito lagging behind, "Fuck," The bodyguard breathed out as he paused for a split second to wince as the stitches on his thigh stretched and threatened to snap. 

"We don't have time for this," Shinichi informed, doubling back and practically sweeping Kaito's feet from under him and carrying the other in a bridal style carry, "Let me go, I can walk!" Kaito squirmed and thrashed in his arms while Shinichi gave him a deadpan while applying slight pressure on the bodyguard's thigh wound eliciting a pained moan from the other party.

"You can walk but at the risk of tearing your stitches open," Shinichi stated as he rushed down the stairs, outside in the front porch the detective heard gunshots and calls from Hakuba.

"Where's Mrs. Kuroba?" Shinichi whispered, halfway down the stairs, "Having the time of her life," Kaito snorted against Shinichi's collarbone and the detective almost missed the insane feminine cackles coming from outside.

Shinichi was halfway to through the kitchen, just a little further and they would have reached the back door when he heard a gun click. Spinning around he was greeted by a burly, fat man with a fedora and shades. 

"Vodka," Shinichi greeted cautiously as Kaito stood on his own, pointing his gun at the man, "How lovely to see you," Vodka spat onto his shoes as a return favor, "Gin's been very angry lately with all the commotion and failed attempts, didn't think you'd hire a bodyguard of all people," 

"Excuse you, I'm the best at this field." Kaito let out a haughty laugh as he stepped forward, "Sorry to burst your plans but I'm not letting you kill my client," And all hell broke loose as Vodka started to fire at Shinichi,

The detective ducked behind the countertop and listened as Kaito retaliated with his own shots, aluminum cards slicing shallowly through thick skin. "Seems like someone's got an injury!" Vodka cackled out as he shot at the bodyguard who barely dodged the bullet, "I'm giving you a handicap so that my win isn't too overwhelming!" Kaito exclaimed as he disarmed the man and engaged in close quarter combat.

The bodyguard fought fist to fist which seemed harder as he was more adept to using his feet but his thigh was injured so he had to result to using his hands and Vodka seemed to have overpowered him as Kaito got flung onto the kitchen table, spreading pots and pans everywhere as the bodyguard groaned out in pain as a knife grazed his sides.

"Not so tough aren't you?" Vodka purred out as he gripped Kaito by his neck, holding him up until the bodyguard's feet were dangling, "Fuck you," Kaito choked out as he gasped for breath, hands clawing at the huge hand that was currently crushing his windpipe.

"Let me do the honors of wiping that smirk off of your face," Shinichi held his breath as he looked around for any viable weapon, his eyes caught something glimmering in one of the drawers and his heart skipped a beat. 

He clearly didn't think things threw as he lunged forward and grabbed the pistol, maneuvering his body to face the large man and with a simple pull of the trigger, Vodka's head exploded like a firework.

Shinichi gripped onto the Ruger SP101 with gasps of breath as brain particles and blood splattered on the floor and on Kaito who was now on the floor vying for breath, "What happened," Kaito started in a raspy tone, "To your 'killing is bad' policy?" 

The detective didn't reply because he knew the answer to it instead opted to hoist Kaito back into his arms and carried him out of the house where a bloody Chikage and a disheveled Hakuba waited for them, "You two look like shit," Hakuba observed with a crinkle of his nose as he pointedly glared at the blown up cerebrum bits on Kaito's pure white shirt. 

"We had a run in with Vodka," Kaito replied massaging the hand marks imprinted black and purple on his neck, "Shinichi guided him to the underworld," The bodyguard snickered and laughed as if it was just a normal day but Shinichi couldn't agree because he just killed a man, he killed a man _for Kaito_. 

"Not helping, Kaito." Shinichi mumbled in hidden distraught as he flipped a medulla oblongata off his shoulder, "I didn't want to kill him," Kaito must have caught on to Shinichi's worries as he patted his shoulder, "Hey, if it helps I'm eternally grateful that you saved me." The bodyguard gave Shinichi a brilliantly charming smile with cheeks dusted light pink and Shinichi short-circuited. 

He vaguely registered Chikage's wolf whistles and Hakuba's clenched fists but all he could think of was _Fuck, maybe Chikage was right._

"I hate to break your lovers' moment but you guys need to get out of here," Chikage gave Shinichi a knowing sideway glance as if to convey _'I told you so.'_ and Shinichi pointedly ignored it. 

"Take the subway, less CCTVs and more people, harder to start a fight." The lady informed with a wipe to her bloodstained cheek, "Take care sweeties and Kaito, remember to use a condom~." Chikage gave them all one last smile and loud laugh before entering the house and locking it behind her. 

"Can I borrow your trench coat?" Kaito asked after a minute of staring, gesturing to his rather bloody attire, "She locked us out and I doubt she'll open it anytime soon so give me that trench coat," Hakuba begrudgingly shrugged his coat off and draped it over Kaito. All throughout it, the blonde didn't spare the detective a glance and Shinichi didn't know whether to celebrate or feel guilty.

"Let's get to the subway," Hakuba called out as he briskly started to walk towards the underground tunnel and the other two followed in suit, with Kaito lagging behind and Shinichi matching his pace with the bodyguard.

* * *

_"And all the roads we have to walk are windings."_

* * *

The subway was crowded with people, a little too much and it set Shinichi on the edge because anyone could be a hired mercenary and could potentially start shooting at any given moment.

The trio sat side by side, with Shinichi at the middle sandwiched between the other two and the train began it's journey to Minnesota.

Once the other two have confirmed that no one in the train possessed any type of weaponry, they relaxed with Kaito leaning his head back against the glass panel and easing himself into a slouching position with one hand pressed firmly against his thigh wound. "Does it hurt?" Shinichi awkwardly asked, taking a peek at the slightly bleeding wound, "What do you think?" Kaito hissed back with a pout, turning to lean his head against Shinichi's shoulder. The detective faintly registered Hakuba sitting up straighter with pale hands clenched tightly.

The trio fell into tense silence until Kaito visibly shot up and reached for Shinichi's Ruger (yes, he kept it with him).

"Don't move," A sultry feminine voice whispered as Shinichi saw the glint of a Dessert Eagle pressed against Kaito's side.

"Vermouth, I guess you were part of the earlier squad too?" Shinichi stated with a frown as he pulled Kaito closer in an attempt to get him away from the gun, "Yes," Vermouth nodded her head with a wince, "And your lady friend dealt a number on me," beneath the lady's dark double breasted coat, Shinichi spied hastily wrapped bandages around multiple stab wounds. 

"It's safe to say, we have the upper hand here," Shinichi plastered a smirk on his face as he pointedly stared at her injuries, Kaito seemed relaxed at the entire fiasco though as the man casually picked his nails and let out a sigh. 

"Enough foreplay, Auntie Sharon," Kaito whined out with a pout as he turned to face the lady, "You almost killed me with a heart attack since I thought you were some lackey of Gin," 

Now Shinichi was confused, Vermouth— er, Sharon? Shoved her gun back into her pocket as she gave Kaito a lipstick stained kiss to the cheek and cooed out, "You're no fun, Kai-chan~," 

Shinichi looked at Hakuba for answers but the blonde seemed lost for words too as he stared agape at the two, Kaito pressed a light kiss against Sharon's hand as he chattered on until he realized he probably owed the other two an explanation.

"This is my Auntie, Sharon Vineyard! She took disguising lessons under my father for years and she's a close family friend who's both a sadist and a masochist, to explain her wounds." Shinichi stuttered and fell over his words, "B-But she's Vermouth! She works for Gin!" 

"Undercover Agent, she works for the FBI and has been working for 10 years now. She's the only source of information the government has against Gin," Kaito added with an affectionate nuzzle against Sharon's collarbone as the lady returned the affections with a harsh slap to his head. 

"Just like what he said, I'm undercover and I was dispatched to kill you so I decided to raise some hell, Chika-chan seemed to love it too with all the fake blood and paint bullets," Sharon gave them a foxy smirk as she casually wiped what Shinichi thought were stab wounds but actually turned out to be masterfully crafted illusions, "She always loved a good fight," The lady let out a satisfied sigh as she stretched and draped her long slender arm over Kaito.

"But your situations kinda bad," Sharon informed with a grim expression, "Gin's putting lots of men around Ottawa and it'll be hard for you guys to storm in, chances are you'd all be dead before you even make it to court." 

Kaito groaned and let his head loll back, "We'll think of something when we cross the borders," 

"I can't help you much but I did try to divert some of the troops further away," Sharon held a small frown as she fished out her smartphone, "Most troops are stationed in Ottawa and you need a good plan," Hakuba scowled and bit back, "How do we know we can trust your words?"

"Because I've been loyal to my family for years unlike some backstabbing idiots," Sharon whispered out dangerously with a similar tone akin to the one Chikage used only against Hakuba and Shinichi once again confirmed that Kaito's entire family tree hated the blonde's guts.

Hakuba couldn't come up with any retaliation against her accusations, as it was true. Nothing could change what he had done in the past and Shinichi had to agree, he couldn't truly forgive Hakuba for what he had done to Kaito but he was civilized enough to try and understand why Hakuba had done it. 

"Drop the topic, sheesh," Kaito stated with an awkward wave of his hand, a fragile attempt to diffuse the rather tense atmosphere, "It's in the past and we all regret what happened so let's all just bond in our mutual agony and not be at each other's throats?" Sharon visibly relaxed at the bodyguard's words as she gave a hum in thought.

"I can live with one annoyingly indecisive Brit, but there'll always be a better alternative." Sharon's apple green eyes twinkled as they stared directly at Shinichi, "A someone who could love you better." She let out a high-pitched laugh as the detective averted his gaze and opted to look out the window. Hakuba had a frown on his face but something in his body language told Shinichi that he was used to such trash talk and has long since resigned to his fate. 

"This is my stop," Sharon stated as she stood up, putting on shades and flailing her coat's collars, "Take care, Kai-chan, don't die because I want to see grandchildren, adopted or not," The lady pressed a warm kiss against the bodyguard's forehead before nodding goodbye to the other two, "Keep Kaito alive will you? I'm talking to you, Kaito Lookalike not that disappointment of a man," Sharon gave Hakuba one last glare before clapping both men on the shoulders before exiting the train and disappearing into a crowd of people.

"I can keep myself alive, thank you very much." Kaito let out a huff of annoyance as he crossed his arms and leaned back, closing his eyes and focusing on the pain that radiated from his shoulder and thigh, "Take a breather, Minnesota's still pretty far away," The bodyguard suggested as he settled into a comfortable position, Hakuba had fallen asleep almost immediately while Shinichi simply stared on with an unnecessary amount of tension as the earlier encounter back at Chikage's house refused to leave him along with the implications it had.

For the longest time, Shinichi detested death and murder and he still does but does that make him a hypocrite? Now having killed Vodka, he didn't quite feeling remorse, he only felt relief as Kaito was by his side alive and not dead from asphyxiation.

The detective sighed and leaned back, marveling the warmth beside him as he scooted ever so slightly towards the resting Kaito, _they were safe right now and that's all that mattered_.

* * *

_"There are many things that I'd like to say to you but I don't know how—"_

* * *

The ride to Minnesota was quiet and peaceful, with no trace of Gin's men or any sort of violence and Shinichi was thankful for that because it gave the detective time to think and compose himself as the gun in his pocket felt heavier than ever.

"We'll be taking a car all the way to Ottawa," Kaito informed once they got off the train and climb up the stairs, Hakuba held a map in hand and traced their journey. They were currently in the north of Minnesota and Shinichi felt tiredness grip on him like a vice because he didn't exactly sleep last night.

"We can rest in a motel before we set off for Wisconsin," Kaito cooed out as he guided the detective down the road and into a decent motel that had a clean bed and a warm shower. "It'll be a long drive ahead of us so let's stay the night here then we'll set out first thing in the morning, we'll get to Ontario sometime nighttime," Hakuba informed as he claimed one bed for himself meaning Shinichi and Kaito had to share a bed once again, great.

"We're on the 5th floor so rest easy, plus the rooms next to ours have people in them so mercenaries won't come shooting our door down, take a rest Shinichi," Kaito laid the detective down on the plush bed and hummed him to sleep, Shinichi stared on with half-lidded eyes, admiring the looming figure above him with eyes like twilight. "Have a good rest," Kaito whispered just as Shinichi fell off the edge of consciousness.

He woke up 20 past 3 o'clock with Hakuba snoring in the neighboring bed and Kaito nowhere in sight.

The detective rose from the comfortable bed and stretching a few joints on his way out of the room. He checked the concierge and they didn't see Kaito leave so he went to his next guess: the rooftop.

True to his guess, Kaito was at the rooftop with a glass of whiskey in hand overlooking the city as the wind kissed his hair gently. "Shinichi," Kaito greeted with a nod as he drank another shot, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Shinichi let out a snort at the hypocrisy of his words, joining him in a silent drinking session.

"I have an idea," Kaito started after two more shots, "For Ottawa, you're not gonna like it but it's foolproof," Shinichi's brows furrowed in concern at Kaito's words, what did he mean by that? "Should I ask?" The detective hummed out against the rim of his glass, Kaito shook his head making his dark brown sway left to right. "Nope," The bodyguard chuckled and placed his glass on the railing and shuffling towards a radio and turning it on.

_'Des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche.'_

The voice of a female singer filled the quiet rooftop as a slow instrumental accompanied her and Shinichi was hit with nostalgia.

"May I have this dance?" Kaito held his hand out for Shinichi to take, the soft music making the entire situation far from romantic than what must have been intended. "All yours," Shinichi whispered back placing his hand on top of Kaito's and the bodyguard pulled him into a slow dance. 

Neither one refused to let the other lead, Kaito had attempted but Shinichi was quick to turn the tides so they both decided to sway to the rhythm with Kaito's arms looped around Shinichi's neck and the detective's limbs wrapped loosely around the flair of the other's hips. 

_'Quand il me prend dans ses bras. Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose.'_

"Remind you of Paris?" Kaito chuckled out with a fond grin, and Shinichi knew he mirrored it with his own smile, "Yes," The detective nodded his head, gently bumping against Kaito's shoulder blade. 

Paris was his fondest memory of the bodyguard, it was their 14th meeting and the 13th time Shinichi ruined Kaito's job. The detective ran into the magician on the observatory deck of the Eiffel Tower as Kaito furiously planned a secured dinner ball and Shinichi, the detective had slipped in undetected and Kaito's client was furious but in the detective's defense, he had to go on top of the observatory to spy on Gin who was on a cafe below. 

The night ended with Shinichi practically tethered to Kaito as the bodyguard apologized to his client profusely before pulling Shinichi to the side where he wasn't allowed to move, but Kaito gave in and danced with Shinichi during the last song and just now, La Vie En Rose played back then and maybe, that was where Shinichi truly did start to fall in love with the man.

"You didn't even let me eat dinner," Shinichi reminisced fondly with a ghost of a chuckle, "I gave you an entire baguette!" Kaito gasped against Shinichi's neck, a pout forming on his pink lips, "And complimentary pumpkin soup too!" 

_'Des nuits d'amour à plus finir, Un grand bonheur qui prend sa place.'_

Kaito stilled for a moment, while Shinichi halted with him (despite rather distracted by the cinnamon spice scent that permeated from the bodyguard), the bodyguard pulled back ever so slightly to get a clear view of Shinichi's face before he whispered out softly, 

_"Les ennuis, les chagrins s'effacent. Heureux, heureux à en mourir."_

And the bodyguard looked at Shinichi with incomprehensible melancholy as Kaito gave him a half-hearted smile, singing the lines in smooth, milky French and something was so wrong, wrong, _wrong_

_"The pains and bothers are banished. Happy, happy to die of love."_

Kaito repeated once again in English as he swayed once more before pulling them apart just as the chorus continued on and Shinichi felt dread swallow himself whole, "Whatever you're planning don't do it," The detective warned cautiously as Kaito collected the glasses and whiskey bottle, the bodyguard didn't respond instead placed a fleeting kiss on the other's forehead, "Goodnight, Shinichi." And he left, leaving Shinichi alone with the chilly wind and a heartbreaking twilight. 

_"Il me dit des mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours. Et ça me fait quelque chose."_

The sun rose higher in the sky, the blue and purple fading away like a phantom who loved to tease and Shinichi allowed the dread to eat him away.

* * *

_"By now, you should've somehow realized what you're not to do."_

* * *

Shinichi returned to their room just in time for Kaito to wake up Hakuba, at 4 AM in the morning.

"Wake up, Saguru! We have a full day ahead of us. I already rented us a car, we just need to stock up and we'll be on our way to Ottawa," The bodyguard acted as if nothing happened and it irked Shinichi as the detective watched Kaito push the sleeping blonde off the bed.

"Bloody hell!" Hakuba let out a scream as he was thrown off, landing on the floor with a thud and promptly grabbing for his gun, "Whoa there, it's just me. We need to get moving because Ottawa ain't getting any closer," Kaito padded towards the kitchen of their room and prepared a simple breakfast of toast and eggs, "Eat up and then we're off!" Kaito search Shinichi his plate and sat down beside Hakuba, the trio silently ate and took turns showering with Kaito last since his injuries needed further tending to than the other two.

"I got a text from Heiji," Hakuba stated as he read through his unread texts, "You know Hattori?" Shinichi asked incredulously because he had met Hattori Heiji during the first year of his investigation and have become close friends with the FBI Agent quite quickly as they shared similar interest such as solving murders. 

"Yes, he's currently deployed on the Gin Case as well. He works as my partner from time to time, he just texted me that Ottawa is crazily secured right now with over a hundred men stationed around the court in preparation for the trial tomorrow," Hakuba bit down on his toast as he replied (with much vigor) to the text, "We better make a plan soon,".

"About that," Kaito piped up as he finished his breakfast, "I have a proposition, will you kindly come with me for a second?" The bodyguard pulled Hakuba away from the dinning table and towards the bathroom where he spoke in hushed, rapid words. As Shinichi expected, Hakuba replied with loud screams of protest not even 30 seconds later. 

"I do not approve! Kaito, that's suicide!!" The blonde shouted out as Kaito attempted to calm him, "I'm not going to die, don't kill me off yet!" The bodyguard answered while shushing the Brit, "It's the only plan I can think of that has a good margin for succeeding, you have to admit it too." Hakuba fell silent, at a loss for words as he couldn't help but internally agree. "Just trust me on this once, okay?" Kaito gave the blonde a weak smile before he returned to the dinning table. 

"Let's go, we'll stop by the supermarket then we're leaving~," Kaito chirped out, followed by a sigh from a grim-looking Hakuba. 

They checked out and went to the supermarket, with Shinichi constantly fingering his handgun as if expecting a shooting to start at any given moment, "Relax," Kaito cooed out as he nonchalantly picked between two loaves of bread, "We took out Vodka and 'injured' Vermouth, they'll take time to regroup with two of their big bosses gone. They won't be attacking us anytime soon," Kaito took a few more staple snacks and food before padding towards the canned goods and buying a few ones before filling up half of the cart with chocolate items. "We don't need all of this chocolate," Shinichi deadpanned as he returned all of the chocolate items back onto their respective spots while Kaito just poured and sneaked a bag of Hershey's back onto the cart and Shinichi was just that soft on him that he let it slide.

Grocery shopping went by peacefully as the trio joined forces in hauling all the plastic bags into the car, ending with Kaito in the passenger's seat, Hakuba driving and Shinichi stuck between multiple plastic bags in the back seat of a simple family friendly bronze Ford Everest and Shinichi had to glare at the bodyguard because he knew he used one of his fake credit cards for the purchase.

"This will be a seriously long ride, Shinichi," Kaito informed as he reclined his seat to the maximum, getting into a comfortable position. "We have 18 hours worth of land to cross and it won't get any faster if you stay awake so get some shut eye," The bodyguard drifted off into sleep as Hakuba turned on the radio and put it on the lowest volume, old time songs played in the background as Shinichi slowly fell asleep to the sound of La Vie En Rose haunting his entire being. 

They stopped somewhere in the middle of Wisconsin to eat lunch, a cold meal of luncheon meat, bread slices and runny butter. Kaito had bought an array of spreads though, as some sort of weird consolation as they ate at the back alley of some obscure restaurant because restaurants were too risky especially if Gin's already tailing them. "Now wasn't that delicious?" Kaito sighed out after their weird lunch of luncheon meat drenched in seasoning, Worcestershire and other weird sauces that Shinichi didn't want to identify because he really didn't want to vomit what he had just eaten.

"I can't wait for all of this to be over, I can't wait to take a bath then sleep the entire day away and drink tea and eat Baaya's scones and," Shinichi drowned out Hakuba's fantasies with his own fantasies of what would happen after his trial at court, the evidence smartly hidden in a secret compartment by his heart felt rather heavy as he thought of what might transpire after the trials ended.

Would he go back home to Japan? Catch up with Ran, embrace his mother and maybe pursue a career as a private detective with his father? Maybe he could revisit a few of his favorite countries (Paris was No. 1 and he tried to ignore that fact) and do some leisure sight-seeing? Maybe he could settle down and live a peaceful life away from all the violence? 

He didn't quite like all those things as he wanted something else, he wanted to spend time with a certain man who was probably plotting his own demise.

"Okay, my turn to drive~!" Kaito chirped out as he slid into the driver's seat, igniting the engine and revving the car a few times, "Get in, I'll drive as safely as possible," The bodyguard chuckled out and Shinichi couldn't help but return the happy demeanor with his own version of what he thought was a happy smile. 

"Next stop is Michigan~!" Kaito sang out as he cranked the volume of the radio to max, head banging to the country song that boomed out, Hakuba groaned and let his head hit the dashboard as Kaito obnoxiously sung out the lines to the song while dramatically waving his hands around.

 _"You are my fire,"_ Kaito started the next song over dramatically along with exaggerated movements that Jack Black would be proud of, _"The one desire. Believe when I say."_ The bodyguard sent Hakuba a side way glance as if to tell him to surrender to the cheesy song. _"I want it that way."_ The bodyguard took a breath as he continued with the song and the other two managed to make it till pre-chorus.

_"Tell me why!"_

And Shinichi's control snapped.

 _"Ain't nothing but a heartache,"_ His own voice mingled with the now defeated Hakuba in a weird chorus composed of smooth British English and tone-deaf singing with Hakuba banging his head along to the tune and Shinichi drumming his fingers against the headrest of Kaito's seat.

 _"Tell me why,"_ Kaito had a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he bit back laughs.

 _"Ain't nothing but a mistake,"_ Shinichi was definitely overpowering Hakuba as all sense of self-restraint disappeared with the wind as he mimed a mic and sang into it. 

_"Tell me why,"_ Kaito spied the detective from the rear mirror and Shinichi couldn't help but shoot him a sheepish smile.

_"I never wanna hear you say,"_

_"I want it that way,"_ The chorus ended with Hakuba wincing as Shinichi belted out the last line in an ear-grating pitch that almost, wait no, _it did_ break glass as the side window to Shinichi's right cracked ever so slightly. The song continued on but Kaito was too busy laughing his lungs out while trying to drive properly,

"Holy shit!" Kaito choked out between cackles, "Holy fucking shit," the bodyguard had to pull up on the side of the road because he almost swerved and hit a tree, "This is gold, holy shit, _gold_." Kaito gasped for breath as he leaned against the steering wheel while Hakuba visibly twitched obviously holding back his own laughter, Shinichi flushed a bright red and kicked the back of Kaito's seat, the laughing man lurched forward, banging his head against the wheel.

"Meanie!" Kaito whined out but continued laughing nonetheless and Shinichi didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy about the fact that he was the cause of the chuckles that sounded like heaven. 

"God, sing again! Let me record it!" Kaito teased out as he resumed driving, not passing through Michigan while Shinichi made it a point that he won't sing again by locking his lips and throwing the key away, "Aww," Kaito continued to whine as he drove past a few blocks and stopped for a small snack of chips and chocolate.

"I think we need a bathroom break," Hakuba offered as they ate their respective snacks (Shinichi ate a granola bar, Hakuba had fast food scones and Kaito with his junk food-chocolate abomination) and they did go on a bathroom break with Kaito evilly trying to make Hakuba wet himself and yeah, they had to go buy disposable pants for the Brit which was a challenge because his legs were so fucking long. 

Hours later, Shinichi could finally see the Toll Road meaning they were almost officially on Canadian soil and the man would have celebrated but he had this weird feeling that felt oddly like dread and something else.

They reached the tollway and Kaito dug through his pockets for any material cash and Shinichi realized what type of dread he was feeling, "Shit," Kaito mumbled as he turned up empty, "Saguru?" The bodyguard asked and the blonde let out a sigh as he fished out a wad of cash, "How much?" Kaito (and Shinichi) let out a cry of relief as he collected the needed amount of money and then Shinichi noticed how empty the area was. 

"Here's the payment!" Kaito chirped out as he rolled down the window only to be greeted by an armalite cocked and ready to shoot him, 

"Step out of the car," The gunman growled out as Kaito's expression turned deadly, "If I refuse?" The bodyguard quirked an eyebrow as he gave the armed man a defiant smirk, "I'll blow your brains out," The gunman answered with a hiss as Hakuba quickly got out of the car, hand inching towards his gun. 

"Fine, fine." Kaito sighed out as he got out of the car to greet the other 10 men who were disguised as workers, "There, out of the car." The moment he stepped out of the car, Kaito was pinned against the hood with his hands behind his back and Shinichi was forcibly taken.

"Give us the evidence boy," The leader rasped out as he held Shinichi in place, "Or else what?" Shinichi haughtily replied with a spit, baring his teeth and struggling against the other's hold.

"Or else we'll kill this pretty boy here," and Shinichi's blood ran cold as one of the men pressed the nozzle of a shotgun against the back of Kaito's head.

"Don't you dare give them the evidence Shinichi, don't you dare." Kaito hissed out as he squirmed, Shinichi's hand flew up to his chest where he did the evidence and contemplated on actually giving it as Hakuba was disarmed as well.

"Trust me, Shinichi," Kaito whispered out as confusingly hypnotic eyes stared up at him, "Don't give it to them, don't let them win!" Shinichi frowned as he gripped onto the lapel of his coat, he trusted Kaito, he trusted Kaito and that he knew how to keep himself alive. 

"Then let's change things up," The leader mused out, ordering the men to point all the guns towards Shinichi, "Give the evidence or we'll have to rip it from your cold dead hands and we'll make sure these other two follow you," Hakuba looked horrified at this point as he silently urged Shinichi to give up the evidence but Kaito continued to shake his head and mouth _'Trust me'_ again and again, Shinichi bit his lip as the clock ticked on with the gunmen waiting for the leader's signal.

Shinichi remained silent, staring hard at Kaito's bent form and he decided.

"Option Number 2 then," The leader growled out as he raised his hands to signal the other men and Shinichi simply stared on because he _trusted_ Kaito, he trusted Kaito with his _life_.

_**"Fire!!"** _

Resounding bangs echoed throughout the empty highway and Shinichi simply looked towards Kaito because he knew that the bodyguard had a plan and he wasn't disappointed as the guns fired their load but instead of bullets, came roses.

"W-What?!" The leader exclaimed as he stared at the roses that popped from the nozzle of his shot gun and Kaito promptly started to cackle, unlocking his handcuffs with ease and initiating a kick-fest that ended with 10 grown men unconscious on the ground.

"What," Hakuba intelligently repeated as he stared at the unconscious bodies, "What just happened?" The blonde repeated.

"I called Heiji at like, 3:30 in the morning and I asked him to rig the guns of every man deployed around Ontario and Michigan with roses instead of bullets, holy shit your expressions were priceless!" Kaito collapsed on the floor, laughing his ass off while Shinichi let out the biggest sigh of relief.

"You bloody idiot! Why didn't you tell us that first?! When did you even talk to Heiji?" Hakuba screamed out as he tied the now unarmed men together while Kaito just continued to laugh.

"I talked to him like at 3 AM in the morning? Just before I woke you up, he cussed me in Osakan for waking him up so early." The bodyguard recounted, having gotten a grip of sanity now as he dusted off his clothing, "I had a feeling they'd try to ambush us here at the tollgate so I prepared in advance and I was right! Ha! Take that!" Kaito grinned triumphantly at Hakuba, "You guys didn't trust me did you?" Kaito held a pout as he collected some stuff from the unconscious bodies.

"I trusted you," Shinichi boldly claimed, watching as Kaito stilled and twitched in surprise, "I knew you had a plan and I trusted you," The detective repeated while Hakuba shrunk back because the blonde knew he didn't feel the same way.

"W-Well, thank you for trusting me," Kaito cleared his throat as his words came out as a squeak, his cheeks were dusted with crimson red. "L-Let's get a move on, Ottawa's just round the corner," The bodyguard hurriedly jumped into the car to cover up the growing blush on his face while Hakuba and Shinichi stayed outside for a few moments.

"Did you really mean that?" Hakuba timidly asked in the quietest voice Shinichi's ever heard from him, the blonde fidgeted with his sleeve while Shinichi slowly nodded his head,

"Yes, I did mean it. I trust Kaito with my life," The detective's words held a hidden stab because he knew that what he currently possessed was what was missing in Hakuba's relationship with Kaito and that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who flinched causing sick satisfaction to bubble up in Shinichi's gut.

"That's great," The blonde shakily stated with a rather forced smile, "You'd make a perfect other for Kaito," Hakuba clapped his shoulder before sliding into the back seat and promptly closing his eyes, Shinichi felt a stab of guilt as he watched the blonde go but it didn't really stave the triumph he felt because he himself has affirmed that he did trust Kaito with his life and it was only a matter of how the bodyguard felt for him.

"Another hour and we'll be in Ottawa~," Kaito chirped out as Shinichi sat in the passenger's seat with Hakuba quite silent, "I'll brief you guys now," The atmosphere suddenly grew serious as the smile on Kaito's face disappeared. 

"Auntie Sharon has mention that Gin has deployed dozens of men stationed all over Ottawa and Heiji's told me that there are over 100 government operatives guarding the court for the trial," So far everything was how Shinichi knew it.

"Now Hakuba, we're still going to go with that plan of mine," Kaito pointedly stared at the grim Brit from the mirror and Hakuba stiffly nodded while Shinichi, the detective was both clueless and confused. "What plan is this?" Shinichi asked but Kaito just shook his head and continued on.

"Once we get to Ottawa, Heiji will be there to escort you, Shinichi." Kaito stated and Shinichi could only gape at him because _he didn't want to leave him so soon_ , he had just said he trusted Kaito with his life and he's handing him over to someone else?!

"No—" Kaito wagged a finger in front of the detective which successfully shut Shinichi up, "No buts, Heiji will take good care of you and I've got other business to attend to." Shinichi didn't bother to hide the frown that terrorized his pale features as he expressed his utter disappointment and anger to the bodyguard's decisions. 

"We're here," Kaito pulled up just by the borders of Ontario and Ottawa, exiting the car with Hakuba in tow. Just like what Kaito had stated a few minutes earlier, Hattori Heiji waited by a lamppost armed smartly with a sniper rifle and a handgun, dressed in a bulletproof vest and a simple baby blue button up shirt underneath.

"Heiji," Hakuba greeted with a smile, hugging the dark skinned operative which Heiji returned with his own equally bone crushing embrace, "Nice to see you, Saguru." Shinichi didn't miss the wolf whistles Kaito did.

"Ready for your last run?" Kaito asked the (still frowning) detective, "No," Shinichi answered with a cross of his arms, watching as Heiji whispered inaudible words into Hakuba's ear and it didn't take a detective to know that they were somewhat in love, "Don't be like that," Kaito whined out as he forlornly put on his leather gloves, "Heiji's a good guy!"

"But not the one I trust with my life," Shinichi bit back and Kaito let out a soft sigh, 

"Stop saying that, you don't mean it," Kaito argued and Shinichi had to let out a noise of disbelief, "Excuse me?! Wasn't the earlier run in at the tollgate enough evidence to support my claims?!" Kaito flinched once more as he sifted through his beaten up duffel bag.

"Sorry," Kaito apologized with a small smile, "I didn't mean what I said, I'm just.... I don't know! I feel flattered and really happy you feel that way but..... Ugh!" The bodyguard threw his arms up in defeat before mussing through his dark chocolate locks, "I'm just so confused right now, I don't know if I should kiss you or ask for my talent fee or uuugghhh." Kaito let out a whine as he thrashed around and Shinichi made a move to pull him close but Hakuba had interjected,

"Everything's ready," The blonde informed just as Shinichi was about to grab Kaito's arm, the detective would have cussed out loud if he didn't know any manners.

"Good," Kaito replied with a hum as he gently ushered Shinichi towards a waiting Heiji who was sitting on his Harley Davidson bike ready to take Shinichi to court.

"See you later, Mr. Kudo," Kaito stiffly bade him with a tight-lipped smile and a perfect 90° bow, "I hope I never see you again in my line of work," Shinichi reached out to grab him but Heiji beckoned him onto the bike and the detective was forced to ride away with him. The last thing Shinichi saw was Kaito bringing out a bottle of hair gel and Hakuba wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his trench coat.

"Heiji!" Shinichi called out against the gushing winds as Heiji sped up, "What's the plan?" It was sly and Shinichi knew that Heiji would just tell him.

"Didn't Kuroba tell you? He's going to disguise himself as you, raise hell downtown and make a stand at some random motel lobby to divert the mercenaries' attention from the court so that I can safely take you there with only minimum risks of getting caught under fire!" Heiji spoke nonchalantly as if what he had just said hadn't brought Shinichi's entire world down onto its knees. 

"Turn the bike around!" Shinichi exclaimed as he tried to get Heiji to return back to where Kaito was, "Return immediately!" The detective cried out as the scenery blurred pass him, Heiji didn't budge instead he went faster, "No can do! Kuroba told me that no matter what happens and in extension no matter what you say I should focus on getting you there in the fastest fashion I can so I'm not stopping or turning back!"

Shinichi looked back at the disappearing scenery, he would have cried, the wind stung and grazed his cheeks gently as despair filled his entire body because he still had so much to say to Kaito, 

He still had to hug and kiss Kaito, he still had to scold him from being so rash and stupid, he still had to tend his wounds because God knows that they're probably open again, he still had to tell Kaito that he trusts him with his life again,

_He still had to say the three words he muster the courage to say._

* * *

_"I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now."_

* * *

There was something anticlimactic about arriving at Ottawa's Supreme Court. 

The court was huge, with white pillars standing tall upfront and a pointy dark green roof. The Canadian flag fluttered with the wind and the press were all lined up by the side, awaiting for Kudo Shinichi's arrival.

He saw a familiar spike in the crowd too meaning his mother, father and other friends must be there too but really, he couldn't care less about them because all his head could bitterly think of is the possibility that Kuroba Kaito might be dead already. 

The moment he got off the bike, he was swarmed by reporters all hungry to get a big scoop. Heiji pushed through them all, creating a path for Shinichi to through and the detective allowed a smirk to graze his lips at the shocked expression plastered on Gin's face, no doubt he thought that Kudo Shinichi was raging downtown.

Hakuba was there too, with three bullet holes on his shirt but no wounds whatsoever, "Where's Kaito?" Shinichi asked with far too much hostility than he had intended, Hakuba gave him a frown as he answered; "Our plan was for me to play dead after getting shot and I'll sneak away to join Heiji in protecting you here at court," which was British slang for _'I have no fucking clue if Kuroba Kaito is still alive'_ and Shinichi could could only despair at the thought but first, he had a man he has to put in jail.

"I call upon our first witness, Kudo Shinichi. The Interpol says you have discriminating evidence to support your claims against Dimitri Ginkonov, am I correct?" The judge was old and tired, eager to finish the trial as fast as possible and so did Shinichi. 

"Yes, your honor," Shinichi stepped onto the pedestal, "I, Kudo Shinichi present to you recorded video evidence of Dimitri Ginkonov carrying on his illegal activities," 

And that was it, years of suffering ending with one micro USB chip filled with videos of Gin doing illegal things and it was an immediate arrest upon confirmation that the videos were legit. 

The judge adjourned the court while Hakuba had the honors of slapping iron bracelets onto Gin's wrists and Shinichi caught sight of Sharon Vineyard amongst the members of the FBI who were present and even Chikage who was conversing with the other woman, and it was as if everyone was present, all except one.

 _"Mr. Kudo, one question! How do you feel right now with Ginkonov finally in jail?"_ A shrill reporter cried out as a thousand cameras flashed at Shinichi,

"I feel relieved and happy that a dangerous man such as Ginkonov is finally behind bars and is no longer capable of hurting anyone ever again," He spoke with practiced ease, the same lines he's been practicing for over 5 years now.

_"Mr. Kudo! Please do share with us your experience in investigating Ginkonov for over 3 years?!"_

"Five actually, I spent most of my investigating overseas and across lots of countries as Ginkonov's trades are international and often take place in various countries so yes, I spent most of my time on a wild goose chase around the word." True but he did spend a good chunk of his time running into Kaito and ending up spending a day or two with him,

_"Mr. Kudo! The previous witness before you, Mr. Williams was rumored to have been threatened to step back down before testifying at court with a threat to murder his entire family, did the same happen to you or do you have a significant other waiting for you at home?"_

He's practiced his answer for that question too, he was going to answer _Unfortunately, no but I do have my lovely childhood sweetheart Mouri Ran waiting for me at home and I thought it was about time for me to settle down_ but he had thrashed that idea a couple of years ago,

"I do have a loved one," Shinichi answered with a smile that made the corner of his eyes crinkle ever so slightly,

"But he doesn't know that yet because he left me to go and play the role of a detective downtown,"

* * *

_"You're the one that saved me._

* * *

The night after Shinichi's testimony at court, the detective found himself visiting the rooftop of the most rundown motel in town, with a great view of the city and the closest he could get to the midnight sky. 

The detective let out a sigh as the adrenaline continued to course through his veins, still wary as if thinking that it wasn't over yet but it was, tomorrow Shinichi would take the earliest flight back to Beika, to visit his hometown, catch up and decide what to do next in life. Perfect plan, perfect course of action but something was missing. Something—

_"A part of happiness whereof I understand the reason. It’s he for me and I for him, throughout life."_

A smile found its way onto Shinichi's smile as a familiar voice sang out the lines to his favorite song,

Warm arms wrapped itself around the detective as Shinichi spun around to greet the other with a gentle kiss, one hand entangling itself in thick, dark locks while the other caressed the other's hip. The other responded similarly as he let out a soft mewl when Shinichi grazed an open graze wound by his hip but neither cared about it as they marveled in one another's warmth. 

_"He has told me, he has sworn to me, for life. And from the things that I sense, now I can feel within me, my heart that beats."_

Kuroba Kaito looked stunning in the daytime, but there was something to the night that made his eyes look brighter in the dim shades, the way his hair bunched in perfect swathes and how his chapped lips parted ever so slightly to release puffs of air. 

"You deserve hell for not consulting with me about your plan," Shinichi growled out after a romantic moment of staring lovingly into one another's eyes and Kaito just laughed it off, "Doesn't matter, I'm alive." True, Kaito's left ear was chipped at the top, his brow was slightly singed from a bullet graze, his face was littered with cuts and grazes, his arms and legs were blue and purple from too much martial arts but he was _alive_ and that's all that mattered.

They sat down on the concrete floor, gazing up at the stars and enjoying each other's presence, 

"I became a bodyguard because of my father," Kaito spoke up suddenly after a few blissful moments, "Back then, I thought that I could prevent deaths like my father's from happening if I became a bodyguard who could protect his clients so I strived to be the best," Shinichi let out a hum as he ran his fingers through the other male's hair,

"But somewhere along the road, the lines started to blur. I had clients who weren't so good, who were evil and deserved to be put in jail but I had to protect them still, my justice wavered and I only ever cared about keeping my clients alive even if I have to kill whoever tried to change that," Kaito winced at his own words, remembering the people who had died by his hands, "I didn't really stop to think if they had lives besides what they currently did and only you made me realize that, recently too." 

Shinichi gave him a triumphant smile as he nuzzled closer, sharing his warmth with the slightly cold man, "I told you so," The detective hummed out with a small chuckle as Kaito continued, 

"While I was fighting all of Gin's men, I made an effort to keep them all alive," Kaito informed with a smile, "I made sure to knock them unconscious but never enough to kill them hence my super fashionably late appearance and very disheveled appearance too," 

"I'm proud of you," Shinichi answered with a light Eskimo kiss, "You did great but we could have made a better plan if you had consulted me," The detective quirked an eyebrow as Kaito stuck his tongue out.

"Hakuba told me that you know the reason why we broke up?" Shinichi froze and nodded slowly, carefully to not offend Kaito, "I don't mind because I've been thinking about it too, Aoko didn't deserve to die, Aoko died because I was too prideful and too lax, maybe it could be Saguru's fault but I think it's a joint one. I take responsibility for her death and I may not be able to forgive Saguru or myself but I doubt she'd want me to keep moping after her and I just wanted to clear something," Kaito turned to face Shinichi with eyes that flared with unhinged determination,

"Whatever you thought when Mom revealed my past to you, I do _not_ think of you as a second chance or a rebound for Aoko's death, you are your own person and you are the love of my life and you aren't a replacement or anything synonymous to that, I love you, Kudo Shinichi, you're the one who saved me just by being present, you ground me and—" Kaito took a deep breath to compose himself as he gripped onto Shinichi's arms,

_**"Care to share your life with me?"** _

And Shinichi could only smile the biggest, brightest he's ever had before pulling him into another kiss and he knew from the bottom of his heart that Kaito trusted him with his life too.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK A WEEK TO FINISH AND OVER 15 HOURS TO PROOFREAD
> 
> *sob*
> 
> I just wanted to write a cute fic with Kaito mooning over Shinichi who keeps running into trouble but nooo, it had to spiral down into a messy gory fic TAT
> 
> And I'll admit, Kai and Shin's relationship portrayal here is very wonky and I know I didn't put enough Kaito Pining but I swear I'll make it up on the next fic!
> 
> Sooo, as I've said in my other note I have a mock exam coming up and quiz bee on the first week of October so I'll be dead for most of the time, prolly going to go active after my mock exam?? So please wish me luck because I'm gonna need it terribly orz
> 
> The songs used for this fic are as follows!  
> * Wonderwall, Oasis  
> * La Vie En Rose, Edith Piaf ( **Quick note! I know there's an English version made by Louis Armstrong (and a lot of other artists) but for the English parts of this song I used the _direct_ translations of Edith's French Version since I found it more suiting for Kai and Shin's relationship~.** )  
> * I want it that way, Backstreet Boys
> 
> That's all the songs! Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you enjoyed it, leave a Kudo on your way out and maybe a review/constructive criticism? Thanks~ <3
> 
> Until next time! See you~!!


End file.
